The Break Up - Klaine (My Way)
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: This is based on the events of last night's glee episode "The Break Up" I know the Glee fandom is hurting right now so this story is a Klaine story, going out to all my Klainers. Let this fluff heal your hearts.


**I apologise for the lack of smut where there probably should have been some in this story. I am not good at writing smut. Also reviews are love :)! I will be updating I Won't Give Up in a couple of hours as well :) Thankyou guys! I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

"Kurt!"

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Blaine shouted as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing him hard wanting to remember those familiar lips that he could kiss anytime and that now he mostly only saw through a computer screen.

"Wow, Blaine I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Kurt, in fact I have something for you. You have to wait until tonight though." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eye one eyebrow slightly raised with a grin on his face. Kurt looked at him in that familiar sideways glance nodding to let Blaine know he would wait only because it was him.

They left Finn and Rachel alone in the apartment, as they ventured out Kurt decided to take Blaine to all the tourist spots. They even rode the elevator to the observatory at the top of the Empire State Building. Blaine had told Kurt he loved him so many times but there was something so Sleepless in Seattle about this moment that he just loved. He loved that nobody even looked twice at the fact that they held hands walking down the street. They sat in the coffee shop both agreeing that New York coffee was so much better than the Lima Bean's. They talked over dinner about how everyone was doing and as the perfect day drew to its close they headed to the Bar where they had agreed to meet Rachel and Finn. Kurt had seen there was a Billy Joel tribute artist playing and he knew Blaine would prefer somewhere quiet so they could all talk.

They stood in the Lobby waiting for Finn and Rachel.

"Kurt wait here for me ok, I won't be a minute," and with that Blaine disappeared.

It took about 5 minutes until Blaine came back in which time Rachel and Finn had finally arrived. Kurt could tell by the look on their faces they'd just had sex and he shook his head trying to get rid of the mental images.

"Hey, I'm back," Blaine announced heading back out of the bar. "Come on," he said grabbing Kurt's right hand with his right hand.

"Sit down and I can give you your present," Blaine smirked as Kurt's eyes flew open in horror. What was he going to do...

His mind had gone into total panic mode as he realised Blaine was taking a seat at the piano in the corner of the bar. He had sat Kurt directly in his eyeliner and as he smiled at him he began to caress the keys of the piano.

The familiar chords rang out in a different rhythm and Kurt's heart stopped.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down,_

_Before you met me I was alright,_

_But things were kinda heavy you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, Just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt the tears running down his face but he didn't care he knew Blaine was singing this for him. It had been a promise when Blaine had sung it to Kurt in the senior common room at Dalton, a promise of what they would come to recognise as their never ending love for each other. When Blaine heard a voice say excuse me he wasn't expecting to be blown off his feet the way he had been. This beautiful boy stood infront of him, he looked terrified and had sadness in his eyes yet he still smiled. Blaine had been in love from that very moment.

_Cos you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine felt a tear fall down his cheek at that line, he hadn't wanted to cry. He told himself he could do this. He wanted to do this. He didn't want Kurt to think he was weak. He wasn't always this weak. He had been stronger but now without Kurt beside him everyday he felt like he was nothing. It scared him how empty he felt.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach,_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets,_

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete._

Kurt listening to Blaine as he sung, he saw the smile fade the tears falling faster, he knew something was wrong. Why was Blaine so sad when he was singing this song to him. This song, the first song Blaine had ever sung to Kurt, because he had sung it to Kurt, the lingering looks into Kurt's eyes as he sang with the Warblers.

By some miracle Blaine managed to finish the song and everyone clapped. Blaine headed back to the table and sat by Kurt who simply put his hand on Blaine's.

"Come on, let's go take a walk." Kurt said softly to Blaine who was still fighting back tears.

"I love how even though it's late it feels like someone just turned out the lights on the daytime, this place is amazing Kurt I can't wait until next year to be here with you and..."

"Blaine stop pretending that everything is ok." Kurt half shouted his voice almost breaking with emotion.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm so so sorry,"

"For what?"

"I wasn't going to be like this, I didn't want to make you sad, I miss you so much Kurt. It feels like you just left and I am nothing anymore, I joined all these clubs thinking it would help and it didn't, Im even busy being senior class president but it feels like nothing matters because you aren't there to share it with me," Blaine said before breaking down.

"Blaine you told me to come here, I thought its what you wanted?"

"I'm s-sorry, I just I-" he choked out through strangled sobs.

"Stop it Blaine, Stop it please." Kurt shouted before running away from Blaine the tears streaming down his face, blurring his vision. He heard Blaine running up behind him begging him to wait but Kurt couldn't do this he felt as though he was being torn into two. His love for Blaine and the new life he was making for himself in NewYork we're pulling in two separate directions. He stopped holding his chest as the pain suffocated him. He couldn't breathe, he tried to calm himself enough to be able to stop the anxiety attack that was growing ever closer. "I feel like I'm dying," he mumbled to himself.

"Kurt, please don't run away," Blaine begged coming up behind him he pulled Kurt onto a seat next to him holding him, comforting him telling him how sorry he was that he had even mentioned how low he was feeling.

Sometime passed by and Kurt was still in Blaine's arms.

"I'm sorry too," Kurt mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry too, I should have seen the signs Blaine, I was so carried away with everything and I know how much Lima sucked when we had each other," Blaine broke down, it killed him that Kurt was blaming himself for this, Blaine was angry at himself for being so weak.

"You are right though Kurt, I did tell to to come here and I told you that you belonged here and you do. I know you probably never give Lima a second thought now and it just hurts me so much that you're so far away. It's selfish of me to do this though. I wanted to sing Teenage Dream to you tonight as a promise, that I will always love you, just like I did from the first moment I saw you. It just reminded me that you're not in Lima anymore though you're in New York, my life here hasn't started yet and I shouldn't tell you ow to live yours just because I miss you,"

"Blaine," Kurt looked up his eyes red and puffed up from crying, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't want to upset you, if you hadn't asked me to tell you I probably still wouldn't have," Blaine frowned.

"You need to talk to me Blaine, Long distance relationships depend on communication, I don't want to only hear the good bits while you struggle with the other things you're feeling. I want you to tell me everything ok?" Kurt said cupping Blaine's face in his hand. "Come on let's go back to my place," he finished pulling Blaine up off the seat.

As they stepped back into Kurt and Rachel's apartment Blaine stood, taking everything in, he smiled as his eyes fell onto the heart Kurt had painted on the wall with his name in.

Kurt pulled him towards the bed, I want you Blaine," he mumbled lowering his own lips down onto Blaine's. Blaine froze, he felt himself melting into Kurt's touch.

"I need to feel you Kurt, please,please I need you,"

"Shhh Blaine, I'm right here, come on let's go to bed."

They stripped quickly, Blaine finishing before Kurt who was still struggling with his never ending layers.

"Always because of the layers," he teased as Kurt pouted at him.

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said holding Kurt tightly beside him, his eyes closing themselves against all his wishes. He wanted to stay like this, feeling so full of love, feeling so blissed out by the amazing sex he and Kurt had just had.

"I love you too Blaine, I will always love you," Kurt claimed Blaine's lips in a soft sensual kiss.

Blaine felt everything clouding over, Kurt's kiss making his dizzy, he loved how nothing seemed to matter when he was with Kurt because he had all he needed. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but feel sad that tomorrow he had to go back to Lima, his worries had been eased though. They had promised to Skype at least one night and once during each weekend, they would text and talk on the phone, Blaine had promised to always be honest about his feelings. Kurt wanted them to talk more, Blaine would make sure they did too.

Kurt had promised he would be home for the holidays too, something which Blaine was now suddenly excited for.

"Blaine, Blaine wait!" Kurt's voice shouted through the terminal to where Blaine was sitting. Kurt had cried this morning saying goodbye to Blaine, he was comforting Finn who'd just had a huge fight with Rachel. Blaine stood up, he was surprised Kurt was here, he'd said he had to work and so couldn't see Blaine off at the airport.

"What? How?" Blaine tried to ask not able to string a sentence together.

"I'm coming home, I have some leave, I have the best boss in the world I guess. She has her little sister staying with her whose going to stand in for me interning while I spend a couple of weeks at home. While I spend some time with my amazing boyfriend." Kurt said finishing with a beaming smile on his face. He had gone to work, he had been at his desk not even 5 minutes before Isabelle was calling him into her office. She'd asked him what was wrong and he broke down into tears, he told her about Blaine and about how much they missed each other and just like that she had told him to take a two week vacation and that she would cover for him with her boss. Kurt couldn't believe it as he had packed a suitcase as quickly as he could, giving that he had to remember to be careful with his clothes, he was terrified he would miss Blaine's flight but luckily it had been delayed.

They heard the boarding call and clutching their cases walked through the gate together. Kurt holding Blaine's hand tight in his own. He knew this year would be hard on them both but for now he was heading home with Blaine for two whole weeks and everything was right with the world.


End file.
